Harry Potter and the League of Sorcerors
by Aori Kenji
Summary: Its Harry's sixth year and here is whats happening. Harry goes on a wizarding cruise, There is a dueling tournament at hogwarts, Harry finds a mysterious book that instructs him how to create spells! And Hagrid is breeding new species of creatures.HG RH
1. Gabroonts Wizarding Cruise Line

This book was written after HBP because I thought that Rowling could have made HBP better. I hope the seventh book is the best of all tho. And I know J.K. Rowling will always be a better author than I will. P.s. if your gonna kill dumbledore dont make him plea for his life Rowling. I though up most of the book in one night so i am proud cause i think its pretty good. P.s.s sorry about the anoyying intro first paragraph. I also respect j.k. Because it took me a whole die to type half a chapter we love you rowling even tho you're a murderer (Sirius and dumbledore)

If u like the first fewchapters email me and i might write a sequel to this 6th yearbook about harry's seventh year. I need at least 20 emails. Enjoy my first fan fic (hopefully not the last) check email by clicking my name note: first chapter is an intro it will get better check summary if u dont believe. Please review you can even say it suks jst to put your time and effort in to write about my story is enough for me.

I do not own any of j.k. Rowlings creations but everything else is mine. copyright 2005

Gabroont's Wizarding Cruise Line

* * *

Darkness filled the streets of Privet Drive. The night was just like the day cold and foggy. . Every muggle in Privet Drive was now sleeping. But one wizard was not. 

The light from the full moon poured into the window of Number Four, Privet Drive. Most muggles would think the boy in the room was a bit off his rocker at first (most muggles think I am a bit off my rocker too) but not because of his appearance, (which was that of a tall, slim, teen with wild hair and a lightning shaped scar in the middle of his forehead) but by his possesions. The boy owned items that a muggle would never dream a normal boy would own (a wand, magic books, and a flying broomstick, just to name a few). But, then again, Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. He was the boy that lived. Now I know it seems like a bunch of rubbish, and you don't need to believe me if you don't want. But Harry Potter was a wizard. Actually more of a wizard in training than a wizard. And it was Harry's sixth year of seven at a school called Hogwarts. And I assure you all his last two years were his greatest...

* * *

Harry could not sleep. He rolled over in his bed to see his clock. "3:43 in the morning" Harry groaned as he read the digital clock. It seemed like it was 3:40 an hour ago. Time just didn't seem to be going at its usual rate. Harry still could not believe Sirius was gone but he decided it was best to forget about his death. 

Harry was just too excited to sleep anyway. He quickly unfolded the parchment he grasped tightly in his hand. He must have read both letters hundreds of times already. The first letter read in Ron's handwriting:_Dear Harry,_

_I have the most amazing thing to tell you. Dad got promoted to Head of Muggle Affairs! And with his promotion comes benefits. My entire family is going on a Gabroont's Wizarding Cruise, The best wizarding cruise line in the world! And gess (Harry laughed at his best friend's poor spelling) who is coming with us. If you gessed you and Hermione you were right. Now, we are going to be at Number Four, Privet Drive tomorrow an hour after noon so be ready with all your school stuff packed because you wont be returning to the Dursley's. The cruise leaves the morning after we pick you up. You'll be staying at the burrow for the day. Dad also bought you a book for some reason. I am not sure Pigwidgeon will be able to carry the monstrous book all the way to the your uncle's (_Harry remembered Pigwidgeon nearly died when he came through Harry's window_). He got Hermione and me the same book too. We have yet to figure out why. _

_Ron_

Harry folded Ron's letter and put it in his pocket. Harry then opened his letter from Hermione:

Dear Harry,

I hope you have been having a great summer. I have been sort of a wreck. I think I got an Exceeds Expectation in History of Magic on my O.W.L.s. However I am excited about seeing you tomorrow. We will be spending the entire summer together. Ron's letter explains everything. Harry I don't know if you care but Ginny broke up with Dean Thomas. Also do you have any idea why Ron's dad gave us this book? Nonetheless I will be sure to read it before summer ends. See you tomorrow. P.S. turn to pg.1,239 in your book the spell they talk about is quite amazing.

Hermione

Harry decided since he couldn't sleep he would read page 1,239 in the book he received from Mr. Weasley, The A-Z Guide to Dueling Mastery. So Harry flipped open the gigantic book and began reading about the _Dorfrolm Hundu spell _which emitted a dark mist from your wand surrounding opponent making it impossible for opponent to see. (Harry looked at the last page of the book, page 10,092) Harry laughed imagining Hermione reading a ten thousand-page book before summer ends.

* * *

Hour's later Harry heard the Dursleys waking in the nearby rooms. Harry closed his book (now halfway through a spell for disorientating other wizards known as _the Dorandam Desportant spell_) and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Harry watched the clocked constantly. 7:12...7:20...7:28. Harry had never known time to fail him so miserably. As Harry finished up with breakfast the Dursleys headed towards the kitchen following the smells of food (Dudley came running). Harry decided it would be best to tell Uncle Vernon about his friends coming over when he is happiest (around food). 

"Uncle Vernon", Harry said. "Some of my friends from school are coming to pick me up to stay at their house for the summer" at this Uncle Vernon stood up from his chair. "I DON'T WANT YOUR LOT IN MY HOUSE" Uncle Vernon roared. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Harry fought back. "Why, it will only be a few minutes." Uncle Vernon's face went purple. "A FEW MINUTES EVEN NEAR MY HOUSE WOULD BE TOO LONG!" But Harry new exactly what to say when his uncle needed convincing. "I may not be able to do magic outside of school, but Mr. Weasley can and I am sure he could convince you otherwise." Harry said grinning from ear to ear. Uncle Vernon sat down admitting defeat.

Harry decided he wanted to be elsewhere than the Dursleys. So he went upstairs and fed Hedwig, put on some outside clothes (he was still wearing pajamas), and left the house in under a minute.

Harry walked down Privet Drive thinking of a load of things as he walked by. The cruise, his friends, his enemies, Hogwarts, and. Ginny. Harry thought about Ginny for a long time. Her beautiful eyes. Her fiery red hair. Her many freckles. Harry then thought about Cho and wondered what he ever saw in her.

Harry had come to the end of Privet Drive and found a bench in the grass with a nearby playground. Harry watched many small children at the playground and then realized something. Where would Harry be if he never had gone to Hogwarts? Probably still living in the cupboard under the Dursley's stairs. It made Harry more thankful for all his friends

Out of nowhere Harry felt a searing pain in his scar. He closed his eyes trying to block out the pain. He rolled madly on the ground. Harry had never felt so much pain in his life. He was sure he was going to die. He was sure he would never see his friends again. All Harry could think about was the pain going away. Then as sudden as the pain had come it left.

* * *

Harry lay on the ground breathing heavily. He stood up and opened his eyes. His stomach turned upside down. He was no longer in Privet Drive. Harry looked around, from he could see there was no signs of any people at all. Only large mountains and wild grassy fields. Harry began to panic wondering how he got to this place and, the more frightful, how he would get back. 

Harry then heard two loud pops. Harry looked around and saw two men. Voldemort and a Death Eater with a mask covering his face.

Harry quickly drew his wand ready to defend himself. But neither Voldemort nor the Death Eater seemed to notice Harry. Harry quickly pointed his wand at Voldemort and yelled "_stupefy_" but the spell just passed right through Voldemort and kept going until it could no longer be seen.

Harry had no idea what was going on. Then Voldemort started talking. "You are my most loyal Death Eater; you are the only one I can count to perform this task for me." Voldemort paused. "You will be stationed at Hogwarts so this makes you even more eligible for the job." Now the Death Eater bowed and began. "My lord, I will do anything you ask." Harry could not tell by the voice who was behind the mask. Harry walked closer to the two. But as he did his world started turning violently. Harry couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

* * *

Harry woke up alongside the park bench. He looked around and saw there were no longer any kids at the playground. Harry thought about everything he had just witnessed. He wondered if it was real or just a dream. He would have to tell Ron and Hermione about it later. 

Harry then glanced at his watch. "1:14, oh no!" Harry quickly got up and started sprinting back to Number Four, Privet Drive. Harry couldn't understand why time had passed so quickly. Harry couldn't imagine the look on the Dursleys' faces when they were alone in the house with a bunch of wizards. Harry could see Mr. Weasley asking Uncle Vernon what the purpose of a rubber duck was. These kinds of thoughts made Harry run even faster. In no time Harry was back at the Dursleys'. Harry noticed what looked like a taxi in the driveway. Harry ran through the grass and up to the door.

He opened it quickly and laughed out loud at the sight in the living room. Ron, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley were all standing at one end of the room, and the Dursleys stood at the other side of the room (both parties were silent).

Harry's eyes met Ginny's and his heart skipped a beat. Harry quickly turned away and said. "Hi Ron, sorry I am late". Ron answered back. "No problem it's just good seein' ya."

Mr. Weasley stepped forward obviously showing off his new badge that read_: Head of Muggle Affairs_. "Harry quickly get all your belongings, we don't want to anger your aunt and uncle by staying any longer." Mr.Weasley said, still showing off his badge. "Well I am sure they don't mind." Harry said sarcastically smiling widely."In that case can we have some food; it is a long ride ya know."Asked Mr. Weasley, oblivious to Harry's sarcasm. But to Harry's amusement Aunt Petunia nodded and fake smiled with out speaking.

So Harry went upstairs and got his trunk filled with all of his possessions. Harry quickly dragged the large and heavy trunk down the stairs as the Weasleys dug through the Dursleys' pantry; Ron was stuffing large amounts of snacks into a bag until the pantry was cleared out.

Mr. Weasley took Harry's trunk and carried outside to the cabbie. When Mr. Weasley returned he told Harry to say goodbye to the Dursleys'. Harry did as he was told. "Goodbye, I will show you what I learned when I return next summer" Harry told the Dursleys. And with that finished Harry went out the door with Ron and Ginny.

Then Mr. Weasley looked back at the Dursleys. "Harry is in good hands." Mr. Weasley told the Dursleys reassuringly. All the Dursleys could do was nod in unison as the strange man with the fiery red hair left out the front door.

Mr. Weasley got in the cabbie and shut the door behind. Harry watched him press a button on the dashboard titled: _Invisibility_. Harry knew that the car had become invisible to the muggles' eyes.

Then the cabbie made a loud grunting noise as Mr. Weasley put the key in the ignition and turned. Harry watched as Mr. Weasley pulled a series of odd-looking levers. Simultaneously the car began to float.

"Why are we in a cabbie" Harry asked starting a conversation? "Dad says it would be less suspicious to be putting a large trunk in a cab." Ron answered. Harry nodded. It did make more sense.

The car floated high until Harry could easily see every house in the neighborhood. Harry noticed muggles mowing lawns and washing cars.

And then Mr. Weasley clasped his fingers around the lever entitled, **SPEED**, and pulled hard back.

Harry's body jerked back completley. The car was already showing well over a hundred on the speedometer and the car had only started seconds before. Harry could feel his food coming up on him.

"Oh yea" Ron said pointing his wand at Harry noticing Harry's face had turned a light shade of green."_Vomire Lidoc" _Ron lowered his wand. "My dad taught me that, trust me it's bloody brilliant." (Sorry I could not help myself from writing that lol back to story) "Thanks a bunch Ron" Harry said suddenly feeling a lot better.

Harry was a little uneasy about Ginny seating next to him in back while Ron sat in front. The entire ride to the burrow, every time Ginny talked, Harry had to look out the window and watch the countryside as the cabbie soared past just to stop himself from kissing Ginny.

"That reminds me." Mr. Weasley started. "Something special is happening to Hogwarts this year, a contest." "What, is it another Triwizard Tournament?" Ron said sarcastically. "Nope something completely different." Mr. Weasley answered. "Let's just hope Harry doesn't join, someone will try to kill him again." Ginny joked filling the car with laughter from everyone (especially Harry).

After that the ride to the Burrow went pretty smooth. Every now and then Ron pigged out with Harry and Ginny until all the Dursleys' food was gone. Harry thought about telling Ron about why he was late to the Dursleys' but decided to tell Ron and Hermione tonight.

* * *

Finally the car touched the ground with a slight bump and pulls right in front of the Burrow. Mr. Weasley once again pressed the invisibility button and shut the vehicle off. The Burrow looked as wonderful as ever, very slanted, almost swaying back and fourth from the wind. Harry knew there was only magic stopping the house from toppling over. 

Harry got out of the cab and was immediately hug and kissed by Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Harry it's so good to see you." Mrs. Weasley said giving a series of more hugs and kisses.

Harry was met by most of the Weasleys (excluding Percy who was still mad at his family) soon after coming through the front door with Ron at his side. Harry saw Charlie, Fred and George, Hermione, Bill, and even Fleur Delaceur. Each and every one of them greeted Harry.

"Looking good Harry", "Here try this pixie gum from our joke shop Harry.", "Harry have you read your new book yet, I'm only on page 3,004.", Harry I have great news me and Fleur are getting married." Harry was surprised when Bill said this. "It iz true." Fleur chimed in while kissing Harry on the cheek. For a second he thought he saw Ginny jealous about this."Well that's wonderful, I hope I'm invited to the wedding." Harry congratulated. "Off courz you are Harry." Fleur said.

Everyone went back to what they were doing. Hermione walked towards Harry holding Crookshanks (Ron looked disgusted with the cat). "Hi Harry, it is so great seeing you." Hermione said taking a second to gather her thoughts. " I can't believe we get the whole summer to spend together."

"Dinner won't be ready for another two hours, why don't you all go outside and play quidditch." Mrs. Weasley announced. "There are plenty of brooms next to the shed." Mrs. Weasley added before going back to the kitchen. "All right you heard the women." Fred said. "Let's see what you learned while you were at Hogwarts, Ron." George said teasingly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were teamed together against Fred, George, and Ginny. Both teams goal was trying to get the most Gnomes out of the backyard (since they had no quaffle, bludgers, and a snitch).

* * *

Later on, when it was clear all the gnomes were on the other side of the fence, Fred, George, and Ginny all retreated to the Burrow. Harry saw that this was the perfect chance to tell Ron and Hermione about his 'vision'. But then decided it would be better shared that night because Hermione started talking about her O.W.L.s again. 

Not long after, Hermione decided to use Harry and Ron as her guinea pigs by trying a lot of new and dangerous spells on each of them.

"_Unimarion!" _Hermione yelled pointing her wand at Ron. Ron's hair burst into flame. "Well that's not supposed to happen." Hermione said to herself while Ron was screaming in the background.

"_Dorfrolm Hundu!" _Hermione yelled this time pointing her wand at Harry. A dark and very bad smelling mist surrounded Harry. "Can you see anything Harry?" Hermione asked calmly. "NO HERMIONE" Harry yelled becoming very frustrated. "Good it worked." Said Hermione jokingly who had muttered something and Harry was quickly able to see again.

Harry then furiously pointed his wand at Hermione and yelled "_ Resatasium!" _Hermione immediatley started sprouting hairs on her tongue.

"Dinner Tyme" Fleur yelled outside. Ron shuddered every time she spoke. "All right boys I think I had enough practice today but stay nearby just in case." The boys did not laugh at Hermione's joke. Ron still patted the top of his head seemingly checking to see that there was no fire.

Ron suddenly stopped and pulled out his wand and shouted "_UNIMARONE"_ trying to catch Hermione's hair on fire. Hermione turned around laughing and corrected Ron. "It's _Uni-mar-ion_ not _Uni-mar-one" _Ron was so angry he didn't talk again till they all took their seats at the dinner table.

* * *

Dinner was pretty peaceful. Mr. Weasley was talking about how his new promotion was going to make the entire family a lot happier. Harry and Ron were trying to figure out what was happening at Hogwarts this year. By the end of dinner their final guess was a Quidditch contest between schools from other countries but Mr. Weasley shook his head telling them they were wrong. "I'll give you a hint the contest is in your books I bought you." Mr. Weasley said enthusiastically. " Oo is it a book contest of some sort?" Hermione said all of the sudden very excited. 

When dinner ended it was already 9:30 pm and since everyone had to get up at 6 am to get to the cruise on time they all decided to go to bed. But Fred and George were obviously not tired because they kept lighting Silent Silhouettes inside the house.

Harry new he had to tell Ron and Hermione about his 'vision' today. So when Harry, Ron, and Hermione went in Ron's room (which was completely filled with Chudley Cannon Collectibles) Harry told them everything that happened at the park. Hermione started saying "Harry why didn't you tell anyone right when this occurred?" "You saw You-Know-Who talking to a Death Eater about Hogwarts? I will go tell my dad right now." Ron said as he got up. "No, I'm gonna tell Dumbledore about it. It could have been a dream you know." Harry whispered pulling Ron back.

After a few minutes of Hermione's "I think we should tell the Ministry" and Ron's "Harry, we should send an owl to Dumbledore right now." They all decided to turn off the light and go to sleep.

* * *

... Harry was running the Forbidden Forest. He was running quickly in the direction of the screams. As the screams got louder Harry ran faster. Harry could see a clearing up ahead. The screams grew louder and louder. Harry felt a searing pain in his scar but it didn't matter. He knew he had to reach the screams before it was too late. "Harry help me!" Said an unknown voice. "I'm coming." Harry screamed back. His heart was now beating so fast it felt as though he would die. Harry kept running towards the screams but as he did the forest seem to stretch making Harry's destination farther and farther. Harry had finally reached the clearing but what he saw petrified him. Harry saw Voldemort dueling Dumbledore. Jets of green light sped from Voldemort's wand and collided into Dumbledore. It was all slow motion. Dumbledore's body hit the floor making a loud thump noise. Voldemort was laughing wickedly, his eyes burned red...

* * *

Harry woke up covered in cold sweat. His dream seemed so real. Harry then realized that Ron had been the one who woke him up. "Harry we have to hurry, everyone is already downstairs eating breakfast." Harry quickly picked up his heavy trunk and brought it with him downstairs. Ron did the same. 

"Harry good morning." Mrs. Weasley said while placing a large stack of pancakes on the table. "You too." Harry said with a warm smile. "It's gonna' be a great day ahead of us." Mr. Weasley said to all in the kitchen. "It is 6:14 am right now." Said Mr. Weasley looking down at his watch. "And we have to be at the docks by seven, so everyone eat fast." He added excitedly.

Everyone scarfed down their food and was done in no time at all. Mr. Weasley stared at Bill and Fleur 'snogging' all over each other."All right everybody has your stuff, well let's goes." Mr. Weasley said looking at his watch again.

They all carried their stuff two the two ministry vans parked outside of the Burrow. After all the luggage was loaded Harry sat in the back with Hermione and Ron by his side. In the van with Harry was Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley.

"This vehicle is called an Apparation Van, it pretty much apparates to where ever the driver wants" Mr. Weasley told Harry as he got in the drivers seat. Harry looked at the other van and watched it dissapear with a loud popping noise. "Looks like Molly already is at the docks." Mr. Weasley shouted "_GABROONT'S WIZARDING DOCKS."_

The van literally started spinning in circles and shaking tremendously. With in a few seconds the shaking had stopped and when Harry looked outside the van's rear window he saw that they were no where near the Burrow. They were in fact on the coast of the ocean.

Harry thought that there was supposed to be a ship somewhere on the docks but Harry saw nothing except for a long docking bay and a very large and rusty gate before it. And about ten thousand people on the other side of the gate.

Everyone piled out of both vans carrying the belongings with them. "Everyone just follow me." Mr. Weasley said as he headed toward the gate. Harry followed Mr. Weasley dragging his heavy trunk behind him. Harry could tell that everyones' faces were filled with excitement, and Harry was sure his face showed the same.

When they all reached the gate a small man appeared on the other side. The man was so small he looked as though he was of goblin ancestry. But what made Harry laugh was the man's pathetic attempt at looking like a muggle. The man wore ahat with a many peacock feathers. He also wore a long red parka and yellow boots.

Then the man opened his mouth and squeked, " What do ya' call a wizard that can't perform magic?" Mr. Weasley thought for a bit before answering. "A squib." The small man waved his hand and said. "Admittance accepted." The large gate slowly creaked open.

As soon as the gate opened Harry saw it. It was the most beautiful thing had ever seen except Hogwarts. The ship was made completley out of gold and Harry saw thousands of house elves working on the side of the ship polishing the glimmering gold. Hermione looked furious.

* * *

Thats it for now sorry bout how boring it was i got bored writing it but the next chapter will be great. The next chappie is called The Lost Paradise. If your smart you can guess where the cruise is going cya till then. Please review criticism is most appreciated :) 


	2. The Lost Paradise

I this next chapter will be updated in about 2 weeks from the date august 15. so come back august 29. This chapter will be awesome i assure u all!


End file.
